Menus
Moving on to the game itself, let’s start by getting familiar with the menus and UI. (note: translations might not be super accurate, so feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.) Title Screen Contact Support: Use this if you need to e-mail coly about something [ Top: e-mail @support | Middle: e-mail @crown stars | Bottom: @info ] Repair Data: Redownloads your data if your game somehow malfunctions/gets corrupted (repairing data doesn’t do anything to your account progress, so no need to worry) [ Blue Button: Back | Pink Button: Confirm] Data Transfer: For transferring your progress to a new device / reinstalled app. [ Top: Transfer ID | Bottom: Password ] Home Screen/Interface Top Bar Rank: Your account level. Each Rank Up refreshes both IP and AP, so you can use this strategically for events or material grinding. IP (Improve Points): Regenerates every 3 minutes. You consume this to do Improves. You can refresh IP using Lozenges: Or by using Crown Stars (100 IP recharge per 50 Crown Stars (not sure if they’ll return the discount but it used to be 10 Crown Stars per recharge around launch)) AP (Audition Points): Regenerates every 30 minutes. You consume this to do Auditions. You can refresh AP using Drinks: Or by using Crown Stars (5 AP recharge per 50 Crown Stars) Crown Stars: On Air!’s premium currency. Use this to scout cards, refill IP/AP, or pass Adlib Chances. You can also buy packs of these with real money by tapping the ‘+’ button to access the Store. Pieces: Non-premium currency. Use this to scout low rarity cards, buy materials from the Shop, or pass Adlib Chances. You can earn these by doing Improves. Side Bar (TOP TO BOTTOM) Information:' Displays in-game news and updates (campaigns/gachas/events/etc).' Giftbox: This has two tabs. The one on the left is for mats/items, the one on the right is for IP gifts from friends (these do not expire, so you can keep collecting them for use on events/long grinds). Missions: Daily/Weekly/Beginner Missions that award you with items once you complete them. BEGINNER MISSIONS Credit goes to @OnAir_Enghttps://twitter.com/OnAir_eng for the picture & translation. Available only once per account. Completing all the tasks gives you a random SSR Card. DAILY MISSIONS WEEKLY MISSIONS FRIENDS View your friends list and send IP as gifts here. Friends Menu Tabs View of a friend’s profile IP Gifting: You can send friends IP to stockpile and use whenever they want. This feature is available once a day and is part of your Daily Missions. There are two ways to gift IP: either by using the Send All button on the Friends list tab or going to a friend’s profile and sending it individually. You also can’t send IP if your IP is full or overflowing, so make sure to at least do one Improv session to get it to recharge level before sending IP gifts. You also regain some IP upon sending IP gifts to friends (the more IP you send, the more IP you regain). To Add/Search for friends, ask for the person’s Friend Code ID and tap on the rightmost tab (‘ID Search’). You can also add people at random using this tab. MENU (credit goes to @Wreneiahttps://twitter.com/Wreneiafor the pic and translation) Profile: You can view your account information, Unit Ranks and Showcased Units here. Go here if you want to edit your Sticker, Name and Nickname. You can also view and copy your Friend Code ID from here. ' Inventory:' This is where you can check all the in-game items you have in stock (Materials/Refreshments/Tickets/etc). Shop: You can buy in-game items using pieces and rare pieces here. Update: Events also open up a special shop wherein you can trade event items for mats, cards, and backgrounds for a given period of time. Backgrounds: You can change your current background from here (all backgrounds also change depending on the time of day Rooftop Morning/Afternoon/Evening). Update: As of Prid’s first event, backgrounds from past events can now be bought from the shop during any on-going event. Like other backgrounds, these also change depending on the time of day and it’s always up to you whether you want to purchase them with the current event’s items. Settings: Adjust in-game settings like audio here. Data Transfer: Generate a bind code or change passwords here. Help: A help guide for in-game questions/mechanics (it’s all in Japanese). User Agreement: Lets you review the User Agreement again (also in Japanese). Title Screen: Takes you back to the Title Screen. Category:Gameplay